bee_swarm_simulatorfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:TacoMan64/Star Gates (Idea)
Basically,you need a certain amount of gifted bee types to enter the following gates: 5 Star Gate:This Gate is located in the 15 Bee Zone near Pine Tree Forest.It contains a Crafting Dispenser,that gives out 3 random crafting items every 15 hours,3 Hidden Locations for items and a shop for the Gifted Basic Mask. 10 Star Gate:This Gate is located behind the Ant Challenge and contains a quest giver named "Ancient Bee" which gives you a Star Treat if you complete all 55 of his quests.There is also a Memory Match that costs 10,000,000 Honey,a Stinger Dispenser which gives you a Stinger,100K Honey and Treats every 10 Hours,and 3 Hidden Locations for Items. 15 Star Gate:This Gate is located behind the Diamond Star Amulet Statue and contains Lily Field,Grape Field and Apple Tree Forest.It also has a quest giver named "Adventure Bear" which gives you 3 Star Jelly if you complete all of his quests.Adventure Bear also gives you a new pernament called,"Exploration" which grants you +5 Pollen From Bees,stacks up to 40.The area also has 3 hidden locations for items along with a Jelly Bean Dispenser which grants 3 Jelly Beans,1 Enzyme and 5 Gumdrops every 6 Hours.The area even has it's own Instant Converter.It also has a Supreme Star Amulet which you can generate for 10,000,000,000 Honey and 35 Gifted Bee Types. 20 Star Gate:This Gate is located behind Onett in the 30 Bee Zone,there is a bridge between the 20 Star Gate and Onett to get there.This Gate contains a shop called "The Royal Shop" which has a mask,dipper,belt,a pair guards,a glider,boots,sprinklers,a backpack and gloves.There are also 3 hidden locations for items along with a new challenge called,"Mob Rush" that gives you amulets if you have a certain score,you need Mob Passes to participate in the challenge.Next to the challenge is a "Free Mob Pass Dispenser" which you can use every 6 Hours and there is a "Regular Mob Pass Dispenser you can use for 6 Tickets,you can earn amulets from the challenge ranging from Bronze to Supreme.There is even a quest giver named "Royal Bear" inside the Royal Shop which gives out 30 quests to recieve 3 Star Jelly.Every 3 quests gives you a "Royal Crown" which is needed to craft all the items in the Royal Shop.There is also a hidden crown behind Royal Bear in which upon falling into it,will transport you to a boss fight against "The Mountain King" and if you kill it,gives you a "Mountain Amulet" on the first kill,after that it is a rare chance,just like the King Beetle Amulet.There is also a "Ultimate Memory Match" that costs 150,000,000 Honey that has a 5x5 Board and its cooldown is 12 Hours. 25 Star Gate:This Gate is located between Pineapple Patch and Stump Field.This Gate contains a shrine called:"The Event Shrine",you can donate items to make an event appear if you donate enough items such as Vicious Bee and Stickbug.There is also 5 new masks,Vicious,Windy,Crimbolt,Festive and Photon Masks.There is also 3 hidden locations for items and there is a Jelly Bean Shop where you can buy Jelly Beans for Tickets.A new amulet generator called:"Time Amulet" which you can generate every time you do a quest for it.There is also a Club Dispenser next to the Time Amulet which gives out Honey,Treats,Royal Jelly,1 Crafting Material and Jelly Beans every 24 Hours.Field Dice and Micro-Converter Shops can be found between the Club Dispenser.Finally,there is a daily quest giver named,"Time Bear" which gives out 1 quest every 12 hours. 30 Star Gate:This Gate is located in the 35 Bee Zone between the Coconut Field and Pepper Patch.This Gate contains a new quest npc named "Honey Bear" which gives you a Star Treat if you complete all of her 35 quests.There is also a Glitter Shop to buy Glitter for 10 Tickets.Next to Honey Bear is a "Super Star's Ticket Tent" that contains 8 products,including 4 "Special Packs" that can be purchased for 500 Tickets but can only be bought once with the other 4 items being a Star Egg that can be purchased for 300 Tickets and can be boughStingerst up to 5 times,an event bee named "Power Bee" for 500 Tickets,a Festive Bean for 300 Tickets that can be bought up to 5 times and a Night Bell for 100 Tickets that can be bought up to 10 times.There is even 3 hidden items in the area.Finally,there is a "Super Field Booster" which you can use every 24 Hours and to activated you will need 35 Bees Discovered to use,it boosts Coconut Field x1,Pepper Patch x1,Blueberry Field x1,Corn Field x1,Mountain Top x2,Lily Field x2,Grape Field x2,Apple Tree Forest x2,Pumpkin Patch x3,Pine Tree Forest x3 and Rose Field x3. 35 Star Gate:This Gate is located behind the Wealth Clock and Brown Bear.This Gate contains a new quest npc named "Grandmaster Onett" whoch gives out 5 of the hardest quests in the entire game.You must complete the Star Journey quests first in order to talk with this npc.There is also 3 hidden items along with a Random Dispenser which you can use every 12 gives out 5 random items which items includes Honey,Tickets,Ant Passes,Robo Passes,Mob Passes,Stingers,Gumdrops,Treats,Royal Jelly,Basic Eggs,Strawberries,Blueberries,Pineapples,Sunflower Seeds,Jelly Beans,Field Dice,Micro-Converters,Coconuts,Red Extract,Blue Extract,Oil,Glue,Enzymes,Glitter,Magic Beans,Tropical Drinks,Cloud Vials and rarely,Night Bells,Star Jelly,Marshmallow Bees and Festive Beans.There is also an "Onett Amulet Generator" which can be used if you have a Supreme Ant,Supreme Star,Supreme Shell,Supreme Stick Bug,Supreme Mob,Maxed Moon,King Beetle and Maxed Time Amulets to morph an Onett Amulet,can be used every 3 Days and 3 Hours.You don't loose your amulets when doing this.But you do have to do a quest for it as well if you want to get this amulet.There is also a 3 New Items,one collector,one backpack and one sprinkler,which are "Ban Hammer","Golden Capsule" and "Onett's Sprinkler".There is also a new event bee,"Queen Bee",you must discover all bee types to obtain this bee.You don't loose your bees when doing this.Finally,there is a hidden easter egg which contains a special code when read the first letter of every word. (Note:These are all the Gates I have made,I hope you like it!) Category:Blog posts